Homosexual behavior
by Dominate One
Summary: Naruto is to study the behavior of homosexuals for a class, what he found out was that he was one all along.SasuNaru COMPLETED. HJ,Oneshot
1. Part I

**Homosexual behavior.**

Beta'd by- j7nx

_Its a fast pacing, if you don't like sorry._

"Naruto your studies of female's behavior was the most brilliant work I've every read. What are you and your brain going to do next?" Professor Iruka looked up at his best student. He had Naruto's 30paged report on female's behavior in his hands.

Naruto gave him a small smile while thinking about his next report. He hadn't decided what it would be. "Give me time professor." He gave him a two-finger salute. Then he walked up the flight of stairs and was out the door.

UN Konoha was a huge campus with lots of activities for one Naruto Uzumaki. He tried going to different clubs that looked interesting to him. And soon he found a club that he joined, a writing club.

Writing was the only thing that he loved and his buddies, Kiba and Gaara were also part of it. Naruto heard there was a party tonight and his friends were going but he couldn't. He had a paper to do and he didn't know what it's going to be on yet.

Naruto walked around campus to the housing building. He was one of the lucky ones by having his room on the first floor. He walked into room 17. He shared it was no one, again he was a lucky one. He dropped his keys on the table and moved to his answering machine. He had 3 messages. One was from his foster mother; the next one was from his buddy Kiba, screaming at him that he couldn't miss this party. And the last one was Kiba again, what he said Naruto could never repeat.

'7:09pm' His alarm clock read. He had to get to the library before it closes. He let out a tired sigh and pick up his discarded keys and was out the door to the library, hoping to find a subject he could write about.

**Love Is A Jerk Away **

The library was full of students or at least that's what Naruto told himself. There was nobody here. They're probably at the party; not even the Librarian was present. Was she there too? He walked down to the first row of books; his fingers touched the binders as he went down the row of A-G. Nothing caught his attention, once he got to the end he went to the other side.

"OO GOD!" A moan was screamed.

Naruto froze, he looked around, he was sure no one was here. He walked to the second row and looked around again. Maybe it was his imagination running wild or something.

"S-slower." Again the moan came, it sounded like it was coming from the fourth row.

Naruto was beginning to get uneasy. He walked slowly to the fourth row and he peeked to see what was there. Two redheads were standing there. The taller redhead had the other boy up against the row of books with his legs wrapped around the taller redhead.

"G-Gaara???" Naruto said a little too loud.

Gaara pulled away from the other, accidentally letting the other boy to fall to the ground.

"Naruto!?" Gaara's body faced him, with out anything to cover up his erection.

Naruto's whole body whipped back, pressing heavy to the row with his back. "I'm sorry Gaara." His eyes were wide, his mouth hanging open, panting. Gaara's body appeared, his hands were holding up his pants.

"What are you doing here?" Gaara's voice was a lot husky from his normal voice. Naruto could tell there was a hint of fear in his lime green eyes.

"I-I was l-looking for books." Then it hit Naruto. THE SUBJECT!!! The words ran around his brain. Everything that he saw was forgotten as he leaped his arms around Gaara's stiffed shoulders. He soon regretted it as he felt 'IT.' He quickly pulled away.

"Sorry… It's just I found it...unn not your 'IT' my subject. My report for Homosexual behavior."

His eyes gleamed as he fisted his hands to his chest. Student noble prize here comes Naruto Uzumaki.

"OK what's first." He tried mentally to go through his schedule of what to do. "First book...H." The H was on the third row, he went to look for it, a few seconds later he came back.

"There's no Librarian"

"Oh yea, I scared her off."

"Wait aren't you supposed to be at the party?"

"It's next door to the library."

"Oh...OK meet me there after you…unn…finish." He pointed to the forth row. Gaara watched him run to the door, he tripped and actually hit his head on the door. He got up and with one hand over his forehead and the other opening the door, out he went.

Gaara dropped his pants and stepped out of them. "Come here Sasori." He was still hard even if Naruto interrupted them. He was definitely going to finish what they started.

**Love Is A Jerk Away **

Naruto looked around to find something to occupy his mind with. He noticed Kiba right away when he entered. He was on a coffee table, striping. He was down to his boxers with no intention of stopping. Naruto was about to go over to stop him, when someone bumped into him. The guy walked in front of him, and then he stopped in front of Kiba.

The raven grabbed Kiba's arm, pulling him down to whisper in his ear. The raven then yanked him off the table. Naruto didn't think as he walked up to the two. "Drunk to much a'Kiba." He then patted Kiba on the back.

Kiba then threw up all over the raven's mid-section to crotch area. Everyone around them gasped, one of them said something about a Uchiha.

The raven's cold dark and he meant dark eyes glared really hard at Naruto. Naruto's surprised blue stared back at him. "Wow that's a lot of puke!"

"You!" His cold harden voice said.

"Naruto." A voice called out behind him. Naruto turned to see Gaara. He ignored the raven, which surprised the raven boy. He felt a yank and was soon turned around, his eyes meet the raven's once more.

"Uchiha leave him alone." Gaara's cold voice called out.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Naruto yelled and tried to get this guy off of him.

"Hey Sas." Kiba wrapped his arms around both the raven and blond. His head hanging in between them.

"His name is Sas? And people thought I had a strange name." He chuckled, his eyes staring right at Sas.

"It's Sasuke Uchiha, you baka." Sasuke snapped.

"Alright come on." Gaara said coolly. He came up behind Naruto and pulled him away from the others.

"We need to talk." He whispered into his friend's ear. Then he dragged him away from the crowd and went into an empty room.

"Gaara take me to a gay bar." Naruto's blue eyes pleaded.

"Naruto if I do this, don't tell people I'm that way. So this book of yours that you're writing don't use my name." He was dead serious, Naruto could tell.

"Alright. Don't worry about it." Naruto couldn't wait, he was going to get his story. "So we're going?"

"I know one that's close by." Gaara turned and left the room without saying another word.

Naruto followed, thrilled to write about their behavior. He couldn't wait to see the people and talk to them.

**Love Is A Jerk Away **

"Why do we have to walk??" Naruto muttered. He was still behind Gaara and getting farther back. He couldn't keep up with Gaara's pace. He was being bumped into again and look up to see the redhead. "What?"

Gaara didn't say anything as he was soon walking again. Naruto blinked a few times then muttered under his breath and he followed him once more.

"Hey Gaara how long have you been that way?" Naruto was leaning over but Gaara was too tall for that so he leaned to his side, and stared up at him with a goofy smile.

"Every since you came into my life Naruto Uzumaki." Gaara sarcastically said. He nudged him back. "Since high school if you must know."

"Very funny," Naruto rolled his eyes, "So who was it? You know the guy from high school who got you that way?"

"Oh that was Neji." He just shrugged.

"Neji's gay too!? Who else that I know is gay?" Naruto grabbed Gaara's shoulder, halting him.

"Tell me?"

Gaara turned his head to see Naruto, "You'll find out sooner or later." Gaara knocked Naruto's hand from his shoulder and moved on. Gaara was silent when he stopped in front of a building.

The building had three big red X's and nothing else. He walked in with Naruto cautiously entering behind him. The music was blaring; bodies grinding into each other, some in tight shirts others had none. Naruto laughed out loud when someone in front of him had a shirt on and on the back said 'Fun Hole' with a black arrow pointing down.

"Naruto don't draw attention to yourself." Gaara pulled Naruto to the bar.

"Why?" Naruto asked as he eyed the place. A couple of grinding guys stared at Naruto, muttered to each other.

"Because your blonde hair is natural." Gaara ordered a bloody Mary, Naruto nothing. He didn't want his friend to be drunk and being taken advantage of by some gay guys. "Let's go get a seat." Gaara suggested for them to do. He grabbed onto Naruto's arm once more, pulling him to a table. They had to go through the dance floor first, so Gaara's hold on Naruto became tighter.

Naruto was bumped from Gaara's hold and Naruto pushed back. A raven head blinked at him.

"You're gay baka?"

"Sas!?" Naruto stared blankly at him. Soon Kiba came right up behind Sasuke. "Holy shit. Kiba too!"

Sasuke didn't mind if the baka called him Sas anymore, Sasuke watched Gaara standing behind Naruto.

"Gaara why is Naruto here? Did you bring him here?" Kiba hollered over the music. Kiba was wondering if Naruto was gay, but one question, did Naruto came out of the closet and told Gaara or Gaara told Naruto that he was gay and then Naruto told Gaara he was gay too? So many questions that needed to be answered. He moved to Sasuke's side, what Sasuke said 'you're gay baka?' Was Sasuke into Naruto? Kiba soon stopped thinking before he got a tumor or something.

Naruto's face heated up, he jumped holding his rear. Naruto shyly looked at the guy who was smirking at him. This guy pinched his butt.

"Hey, leave him alone." Sasuke commanded. He grabbed hold of Naruto to pull him more close to him.

Naruto was speechless as he looked at Gaara for help. He heard Gaara sigh and pulled him away from Sasuke and the group, he dragged Naruto to a table.

"I told you to be careful."

"Yea, yea, yea." Naruto eyed the stranger who pinched his rear so hard. His view was soon blocked with Sasuke standing right over him. He soon took a sent next to Naruto.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Kiba said once he was in his seat.

Naruto was about to answer, when something warm started rubbing up his thigh. The warmth trailed up to his belt buckle. Naruto was too shocked to even do anything, as the fingers were undoing the buckle. Naruto soon cursed himself for wearing baggy pants as he felt fingers push into his jeans to feel a brush to his clothed dick. Naruto was even more shocked when the fingers shifted around his cock and were now holding on to it.

Naruto couldn't make a scene; his pride wouldn't allow his friends to think he couldn't defend himself from one hand. Naruto shifted his hand from the table to stop the now stroking hand that was jerking his penis to semi-erection. The feeling was so different when a chick did that then another guy who was practicing since he was 13. Wow. He tried getting the hand out of his pants, but Sasuke's hand refused to budge.

Every time Naruto tugged on Sasuke's hand to free him member, the hand griped him more, which made it harder to get him to let go. Naruto didn't look at him; he just stared straight ahead. Not knowing if he should wish the hand away from him or not. Did that mean he was gay? But he wasn't! Which one was it?

_FUCK, I'm gay! But why NOW?_ Naruto moved his hand back up to the table, to show Sasuke he was done trying to stop him. He was already hard, just from a few jerks. He's never gotten this hard and so fast from a chick. So he really was gay!

Sasuke's hand slipped through the opening of Naruto's boxers. The blond moved his hand over his mouth, his eyes closing tightly. The touch to his penis made it to throb even more.

"Oh wow." Naruto whispered.

He was sure Sasuke heard him as his hand picked up the pace. Naruto was surprised when his friends didn't noticed what Sasuke was doing to his cock. After all Sasuke's hand was angled weird but he seemed like he didn't mind.

Sasuke's hand went all the way down and back up to the tip, smearing the precome of the head with one finger. The covered finger slid down, spreading the warm liquid over his shaft. Naruto felt the end; he was coming closer to orgasm.

Gaara now noticed sweat pouring down Naruto temples, was Naruto a little too hot? He hadn't answered Kiba yet. And Kiba was actually dumb enough to wait so long for him to answer.

"Ehhh." Naruto's head flopped down, his arms covered his head, and his body leaned forward. Naruto panted into his arms. He was close and he couldn't stop it or rather he didn't want to stop it.

Naruto bit his lip until it started hurting. He couldn't moan, he had to stop it from coming through his mouth.

Sasuke could tell by the way Naruto was positioned that he was close, he twisted the top. He enjoyed it when Naruto buckled up into his hand. He wanted to bring him off, right here right now.

He picked up the pace; he eyes stared at the blonde mop of hair. Sasuke saw Naruto's body starting to quiver. His hand gripped and pulled and he soon felt cum running down each of his fingers. He gave one last squeezed before pulling his hand from Naruto's pants.

_OH FUCK!_ Naruto screamed through his head, not aware his friends watched him closely. Naruto felt his cum running down his shift.

"Naruto?" A voice came from behind him; a hand patted him on the back.

Naruto was stunned. He slowly lifted his head, his eyelids half closed. He turned his head to see his professor Iruka.

"Professor!?" Iruka waved to his stunned student. Naruto ducked his hands down to cover his wetness.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto forced his panting to stop. The blond forgot he was in a gay bar, until his semen turned cold over his still warm cock. Naruto charted it up to 5 people knowing he was gay.

Silver-haired man came up behind Iruka, wrapping his arms around the pony-tailed man. _My bad, 6. _The silver man was called Kakashi his lab professor.

"It was nice seeing you boys." Kakashi dragged his lover away.

"I have to go!" Naruto got up and left to go home. He had to think things over and start the research paper.

Gaara closely watched him go making sure no one followed him. "That was strange..." He looked towards Kiba, "You don't look like you're drunk anymore."

"Four cups of coffee. Sasuke needed some new clothes so we left the party and bought him some at a store that had coffee. I saw the bar and we just came in." Kiba went through what he and Sasuke did before they got here.

Gaara watched Sasuke; he was looking at the chair that Naruto had sat at. He knew Sasuke was into Naruto, so he kept an eye on him. He didn't want to make a scene when he noticed what Sasuke was doing to the blond. But he was surprised when Naruto didn't do anything to stop him.

**Love Is A Jerk Away **

Writing the paper was a lot easier for Naruto. He wrote what he saw then he tried to break down what was underneath.

Homosexuals were a lot open up then females. They were a lot more flirty and they didn't care where they do it. They were easier to deal with sex actives then women. More importantly how do you know that you're gay?

Naruto stared at the words on his computer screen. When he did his report on female's behavior, he found out gross things that guys should never know. He knows why girls go to the bathroom together to know when their periods are going to start. Now that would turn any man gay, but to Naruto it took a lot longer to see he really was gay.

How ironic, he was writing a paper about gays to realize he was one. He saved what he had then he got up to stretch his knees. His hands were on the small table to push himself up a few times. He sat back on his sofa, staring at his computer.

**Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock**. The knocking was small and fast after the first one.

Naruto didn't want to get up, so he shouted for the person to come in. He didn't look up to see who the person was.

"Baka we need to talk."

"Sas?" Naruto jumped up to see him. The one that brought him off, his face was a dark crimson.

"It's Sasuke." He wanted Naruto to stop calling him that, now that he knew he wasn't gay or for that matter into him. What a fool he was when Gaara told him the truth.

"I'm sorry what I did, it was a misunderstanding on my part." Sasuke turned to leave. He didn't want to be here anymore.

"Wait!" Naruto half yelled. But Sasuke didn't wait. He was gone, shutting the door behind him.

Naruto stood there, he didn't know what to do. The blond sat back down onto his sofa. He waited a few minutes then he opened his report to type some more. This was going to cost him the student noble prize. He worked late into the night cause he wanted to get this done. And he was going to tell people what he found.

**Love Is A Jerk Away **

The next day all Naruto did was print the report out, it took him over 10 minutes. Naruto was going to present his findings. The blond took the paper from the printer, and set it on the table. Then went into his normal routine, which was bathing, dressing, and eating. He grabbed the report for the coffee table after he was done and headed out.

There was an assembling at the cafeteria. He called his professor last night that he had finished his report. He had to get in front of everyone to give his report and in the end he'll admit he was gay too. Everyone he knows was there. Even his friends and the guy who jacked him off were there.

Iruka announced Naruto up. He now stood at the podium and he placed his paper on homosexual behavior on the desk like stand. He looked around the crowded seats. A spotlight was on him; his heartbeat was rapid. He tried opening his mouth, then he noticed Sasuke was seating right in front of him, Kiba was next to him and Gaara's seat next to Kiba's. Behind them were all of his professors, half on his side and the rest on the other side.

"My report was about homosexual behavior. I went to a gay bar to see what they're like. And I noticed they were are a lot more easier to deal with then women." He tried cracking a joke and heard a few chuckles.

Naruto glanced to his report that he was going to open to the first page. He was turning the sheet; then he paused to look at what he had written. It grade was A. He gripped the sheet and threw it behind him. He was just going to wing it, which was probably a bad idea.

"I tried learning everything in one night. And I saw something a normal straight guy would have never seen before. I learned a lot and some tried to hide the fact that they're gay. I tried to image what it would be like to be gay, hiding from the world. And I just didn't like that feeling."

Naruto paused; he looked at the faces that taught him this. They eyed him, but the important thing was that they were listening to what he had to say. Naruto's hands were on each side of the desk.  
"The feeling… it was a lot more different then being alone. It was like I couldn't breath, like the whole world was staring at me. And then I turned numb...The reason why I feel this way is because…" Naruto stared right into Sasuke's eyes. "Because." Naruto closed his eyes, call it fear, call it what every you want, but he couldn't look at those eyes. "I'm gay." Naruto inched his eyes open, "Thanks for your time." He turned around and went through the red curtains.

**Love Is A Jerk Away **

It was days later since Naruto gave his speech. He was surprised when he got the mail today. He won the student noble prize. He didn't deserve it. What the hell was he think?! Of course he deserved it, he worked his butt off for that paper only to throw it on the stage.

His friends were happy that he was gay. Kiba yelled that he'd be the first to nail him. Gaara called seconds. Naruto just brushed it off, telling his friends to stop being horny just for him and just do each other.

It was a warm Sunday and he went for a walk. OK that was a lie. Kiba called him saying that Sasuke was on campus. He wanted to talk to him, to see if there was any 'US?'

"Sasuke." Naruto found him seating by the water fountain. Sasuke had his elbows on his knees; leaning down to read his book that was in his hands.

"I'm sorry for the misunderstanding." He smirked as he re-said Sasuke's words.

"It was the best misunderstanding I ever did." He closed his book, leaning back but not too much or the water would get on him. "And it's Sas. Don't call me anything other then that." He smirked up at him.

Naruto moved to seat next to him, "What are you reading?"

"To Kill A Mocking Bird." He showed Naruto the picture on the front. "So you want to be with me or not?"

"Only if you teach me the ways of homosexual?"

Sasuke nodded. He brought his hand up to cup Naruto's cheek and leaned in for their first kiss.

THE END.

Review a lot and I'll think about making another chapter, with sex in it.


	2. Part II

**Homosexual behavior. **

Part II  
To all who reviewed thank you.

"Sas!" Naruto pouted as the raven pulled away from his over heated body, he tried tugging on his shirt to get him back. The raven just smirked down at the frustrated looking blond. "Why do you keep doing that?" He whined out, tugging some more on his shirt.

He chuckled as brought a hand over top of the sweaty blond locks, "I don't think you ready for the real thing." He said in a concern way, he just didn't think Naruto was ready for the real thing but he was getting there.

The blond sighed as he sat up and leaned his head on the ravens back, "duh! It's been one week. I know sex, I know how two guys fuck."

Sasuke stood up and turned to kneel on the floor, he brought both hands up to cup the tan face. "I know you know, but that doesn't mean you experience sex with a guy...except my hand." He rubbed his thumbs against the tan cheeks, he leaned forward kissing his lips. "I have to get going." He stood up and moved one of his hand into the blond locks, rubbing through his hair. "I'm see you today for lunch."

**'Love Is A Short Jerk, Kiss, And Sex'**

Naruto was sitting in class that he and Gaara took, he was receiving dirty looks from girls and guys. He slouched in his seat as he looked forward and ignored them all, he then look to Gaara and found him staring at the redhead that he plowed in the liberty a week and some days ago.

"Gaara has a crush." The blond sang song in a whispered only for Gaara to hear.

Emerald eyes shot a nasty look to the blond, "not everyone is openly gay as you and Sasuke." He looked back at the redhead that seated two rows head of them.

Naruto slapped himself mentally, "oh. He's keeping it a secret too. It must feel lonely for yea, not having him when you want too. When he's alone tell him that you like him." He gestured over to the redhead. "What's his name anyway?" He pondered as he tried to remember a week ago if Gaara even moan his name. It seemed too long ago...

"Sasori and no." He gave a short reply, he turned his head back to the professor that was walking back and forth in front of the wide chalk broad.

Naruto looked at the redhead that held Gaara's crush, "if your not going to then I might have to."

"You wouldn't!" He warned, shotting the blond a glare of death.

"What would be the down side of just telling him, a lots of sex ouch! That hurts." He said sarcastically over to Gaara. "Just talk to him with out screwing him for atleast an hour." He began tapping his pen against thew notebook paper. "Oh and after that could you help me with this, I don't get it like you do."

He turned to look at the blond, "ask your boyfriend, he's pretty smart you know."

Naruto raised his eyebrows, "he is? I did not pick that up when I'm around him, he's bit of antisocial and somethings bit of a smartass."

"Of course he is. He hasn't talk to you yet about his family?" Gaara moved his head down but with his head turned towards the blond.

Naruto shifted into his seat as his ass become to feel uncomfortable in the chair, "why does his family have to do with it?" He said in a puzzled tone.

Gaara closed his eyes and let himself drifted into a lightly nap, "you find out one way or another."

**'Love Is A Short Jerk, Kiss, And Sex'**

Naruto yawned as he strolled to the outside restaurant that he and Sasuke had being going to for a couple of days. Naruto stopped as he was about to entered through the white archway, he had found Sasuke at a table sipping tea from a white cup, he had a girl sitting with him, chatting him up as he ignored her completely.

Naruto pouted as he walked over at the table, the girls shot him and the raven a curios look.

The girl stood up, "well I better get back to work cutie." She straighten his skirt and smiled down at Sasuke who was now looking at the blond.

Sasuke saw the blond was giving the female waiter, he stood up and yanked the pouting blond to his chest, he wrapped his arms around his waist and gave a small peck on his lips.

The female waitress and the restaurant goers gave them a nasty look, the waitress didn't like the blond who was kissing her raven. She was ordering Sasuke for months and trying to get a date, resulting a rejection for the Uchiha.

"Miss me?" The raven smugly asked his boyfriend.

Blue eyes rolled at that, "nah, I miss my another boyfriend."

"Is he hotter then me?" The raven pulled back and sat down in his chair.

Naruto smirked as he walked over to the chair that the female waiter was sitting at, "way hotter. How was class?"

Sasuke grabbed his cup and brought it to his lips, "I didn't go."

Blue eyes widen, "huh? You ditched, why?"

Sasuke smirked as he set down his cup, "after are morning session, I went home and stayed."

Naruto shook his head, "that's a great reason to ditch class." He replied sarcastically a the raven who kept on smirking. "When are we going to go all the way?" A week of making out was great, but dealing with a hard on and his boyfriend leaving didn't go way with the blond or his member.

Sasuke brought his hands up to held his chin, "why are you so percipience about wanting to have sex."

Naruto shrugged but with a sly smirk on his lips, "I'm horny sue me."

"Whats the first thing I'll do?" He asked the blond since he knew gay sex.

He winked at the raven, "fingers."

The Uchiha shook his head, "clothes. You're getting to far ahead of yourself baka."

"OK clothes off fingers!"

"Nope blowjob, with saliva then sink one finger inside. Circling around to prepare for finger number two."

Naruto was breathing heavily as Sasuke gave step by step on gay sex.

**'Love Is A Short Jerk, Kiss, And Sex'**

Naruto slammed the raven onto his door to his room, kissing the raven as his hands ran through his hair. Naruto was hard as Sasuke just talked about want he wanted to do to him, he had dragged Sasuke from the restaurant with Sasuke yelling at him.

Sasuke yanked the blonds lips from his, "Naruto wait." The lips were on his again, crushing his lips and back against the door.

Naruto dragged a knee inbetween the ravens legs, pressing it against his leg. Feeling it grow as he shifted his leg up and down, he pulled back and kissing along the jaw to the pale neck.

Sasuke let his head connected with the door, he stared at the ceiling letting the feeling wash over his. He felt his way down the blonds back to his firm ass that he squeezed with both hands, "Naruto are you sure about this?"

Naruto hummed a positive tune against the pale neck. Naruto dug into his pocket for his keys, he wanted to get inside before someone comes out and find them making out.

Sasuke took the keys from the tan hand and pushed the horny teen away from him as he turned around to unlock the door, he felt the blond pressing into his back and a erection right on his ass. He unconsciously licked his lips as he fondly with the lock, lips decedent to his neck and hips thrusting behind him. "Sasuke I want you." He mumbled into the flesh, his hips pressed against the ravens ass and held them there in place. He began to nibble, bit, and suck the neck.

Sasuke had the door unlocked but with Naruto up against him he couldn't didn't want to move. "Naruto you have to stop I can't get the door while your dick is press against me." He let his forehead leaned on to the door, his mouth open in a pant. "Naruto get off."

"Tell me that girl is mealiness to you." He was talking about that waitress, he wasn't jealous he just want Sasuke to know he wasn't allowed to like anyone.

Sasuke scrunched up his face, "she's nothing, so don't worry about any girl baka." He didn't want the blond to talk anymore so he thrusted back, impaling himself into Naruto's harden shaft.

Naruto groaned as he flopped to the side of the door, he stared over at the raven as he looked down at the knob and turned it. He opened the door and looked over at he blond, "come on in." Sasuke moved inside as he left the door opened.

Naruto glanced down at his erection before heading inside, he saw the raven laying on his bed already with his tent in his pants. He walked over to him and straddled the Uchiha's hips.

Sasuke moved his hands to the blonds hips and pulled them onto him, he let out a gasp. Naruto moved his body to hover over the pale male, he kissed hims as they rocked their hips together.

**'Love Is A Short Jerk, Kiss, And Sex'**

Gaara was walking a few feet from the redhead, he watched Sasori sit at the table in the liberty. He eased himself over to the table where the boy was. "Mind if I sit here?"

Sasori looked up from his book, "Gaara? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be somewhere else?!" He muttered before turning back to his book, he kept looking over the the other redhead to see him still there.

"I can't believe the blond was right." Gaara muttered as Sasori looked up at him with curiousness. He sighed as people glanced at them, Gaara turned to face the liberty. "I'm a homosexual any one that has a problem with that stand up and I'll kick you in the balls."

There were a lot of coughing but no one stood up.

Gaara looked over at Sasori, "I want you."

Sasori looked speechless at first but he shook if off when people around they began muttering to each other. "Gaara leave, we'll talk later."

Gaara face turned red for anger, "no! I don't care about this people, who gives a rat ass what they think. You either want me or not."

**'Love Is A Short Jerk, Kiss, And Sex'**

Sasuke was pulled the blonds shirt over the blond hair, he throw if off the bed as he ran his hands to the newly exposed skin. He was tugging off his shirt as well, he pulled Naruto down over top of his body, they continued thrusting.

"Sasuke." Naruto panting as he pulled back, his hands went down to their pants. He unfasten both pants and zippers, he unstraddled the raven hips for both male to take off their own pants and boxers.

Naruto restraddled the raven hips and wondered what he should do. He looked up at the coal steel eyes, he saw fingers pressed against the pumped lips, he sucked them in coating them with his saliva.

The three fingers slid out from his mouth and brought over his hips, he from a slight pressure of a finger tip as he eased inside. His finger was fully inside the tan ass, he began circling and stretching. Before the blond knew if a second finger entered the tan ass, he thrusted. Letting the blond get the used to the feeling before thrusting deep.

Trying to find the spot that will have the blond panting in seconds, he moved his waist and found what he was looking for.

Naruto let out a loud grasp of air and was thrusting back on the fingers. "Sasuke is that it?"

Sasuke laughed, "yea thats the spot I was telling you about."

"I like it so far, more." The blond thrusted himself on the two fingers, the saliva was almost gone making it hard to thrust down.

**'Love Is A Short Jerk, Kiss, And Sex'**

"Gaara really it's not a good time." Sasori buried his face into the book that he was holding up.

Gaara bit the inside of his cheek, "fine Sasori." Gaara turned and left the male alone to his studies, he was real glad there was a party tonight. He needed alcohol and lots of it, he headed over to Kiba to see where it's at and where it starts.

He had found Kiba lounging near the water fountain, in the middle of the school grounds. "Kiba."

Kiba was gnawing at a nude magazine stuffed inbetween a worn out college book that had no use except hiding his porno mag. "Gaara whats up and no you can't look!"

Gaara glared at the dog-boy, "I get sex unlike you."

"Touché." He closed the book and stood up. "What do you want?"

"The party where does it start."

Kiba lifted his hand to see the time, "it starts in a few minutes...well probably right now."

**'Love Is A Short Jerk, Kiss, And Sex'**

"Wait Naruto do you have any lotion?" He halted the blonds hips, he retracted his fingers.

"I'll go get it!" Naruto stood up from the Uchiha's hips and left to get something to slick the ravens shaft for entrance. He looked through the bathroom and under the sink, he had Christmas from relatives. He found a scented lotion that was pink...that was the only one he had. He had to tear off the plastic wrap on the cap, he was walking back towards the bed where Sasuke had his head turned to look at the blond approaching.

Sasuke gave the blond a weird look as he saw the lotion was pink and strawberry scented.

"It's all I had." He said embarrassed as he headed the bottle over to the raven.

He took it into his hand and popped the tap up and squeezed the pink onto his hands, he rubbed his palms together. He speared the pink lotion onto his three fingers and brought a hand to his cock to rub the substance. He tossed the bottle onto the floor and looked up at the Uzumaki, "you can get back on me."

"You don't want to do it another way?"

He grinned, "no. I'm pretty fine with this position."

Naruto brought up his knees and sank into the mattress, swaging his leg over the pale hips. Three fingers were shoved inside his ass, they thrusted in and out a few times. "Sasuke I want more..."

The fingers were pulled out, Sasuke looked down as he line up his erection with Naruto's hole. Naruto lowered himself on to the hardened organ with a loud moan. They rocked into each other, Naruto grinding down and Sasuke thrusting up. A pale hand found Naruto's erection and pumped in time with his upward thrusts. Naruto whimpered, feeling his orgasm quickly approaching.

Sasuke grabbed tanned hips and pushed and pulled onto himself as he gazed up to the blonds face. Naruto cried out as he fell forward, resting his shaky arms on either side of Sasuke's head. Sasuke arched forward, catching Naruto's lips in a hungry kiss. Sasuke felt a splash of warmth run down his hands and fall onto his stomach. He came seconds after Naruto, squirting his seed into the older teen, his free arm pressing Sasuke's lower back closer into him.

The panted together as Sasuke reached up to pushed the blood off him and to lay next to him on the sweaty bed.

"And thats gay sex for yea." He said with a smug tone as he looked over at the blond.

Naruto jerk up his lips in a smirk, "it was good."

_Lady's and gentleman introducing the chocolate star fish._

Naruto blinked at the song, "what's that?"

Sasuke stood up from the bed and strolled over to his pants.

_Bring it on_

Get the fuck up

Yea

Check... 1... 2...

Listen up

Listen up

Here we go

It's a fucked up world with a fucked up place...

"Hello? Oh yea." He walked back over to the bed and laid back down. He listen to the person on the other end as he looked over to the blond.

He smirked, its been away hearing that song, "you want to fuck me like an animal, you like to burn me on the inside, you like to think I'm a perfect dog." He sang towards Sasuke's face.

"No...mom. No ones cursing here." He rolled the blonds body on to tis side, biting his shoulder in retaliation for that stunt. "Yea..I'll see ya..yup bye." He clapped his phone shut, and gave the blond a lazy yet accusing look. "Baka."

"Oh that remains me theres a party...want go to get hammered?"

**'Love Is A Short Jerk, Kiss, And Sex'**

The party was bumping, the music was loud and couldn't get any louder.

Kiba was dancing with a deer bottle in his hands, he twirled in a circle until he fell to the ground. "WOOOOO!"

"Kiba?" Gaara looked down at the drunken idiot, he glanced around before looking at at the male. He extended his out from him.

"Hey Gaara!"

The redhead pulled back and saw blond hair and black hair coming towards them, "Oh hey." Why did he think it would be Sasori calling his name? "What are you guys doing here?"

"I heard that Gaara announced he was gay!" The blond bounced in front of him but soon stopped as a shotting pain went up his backside.

The redhead noticed the painful face the blond made, "it looks like someone had sex."

"WHAT!?" Kiba shotted up, "he can get sex but I can't!?" He said next to Gaara and pointing a finger at the blond. "Thats it!" Kiba pushed through the crowd and to stand on a table, he looked at everyone before speaking. "I'm gay! Does anyone want my ass?"

"Gaara?" A voice was being called out behind the stiffed redhead.

He turned around and found another redhead, "Sasori?"

"I came..." The teen bit his side lip as the taller redhead came walking over.

Gaara smirked as he reached out to the other male, "I'm glad you came after all but what about them?"

Sasori looked over at the crowds, he only saw two smiling faces, a blond and a raven. "If others like me can be happy that there gay I thought I could join ya."

The blond and raven headed over to them, Kiba saw this and jumped down, well he wasn't seeing anyone raising there hand. The three join the two redheads.

"You want to have sex with me?" Kiba asked the new redhead.

"No!" There were two shouts, one from Gaara and the other from Sasori.

The End

a/n hope you like...it took me awhile but I finally got it done...crap...about his parents...you guys probably want me to write that and them meeting Naruto...I can tell you its not good...but Sasuke doesn't care...I don't know if I'll be writing that unless you guys want me to...and Gaara and Sasori...Kiba's desperate...lol


	3. Part III

**Homosexual Behavior**

Part III  
This is the last chapter I'm going to do.

Sasuke grunted as he was forced to carry his blond that drank to much alcohol, he had an arm wrapped around his waist and his arm thrown over his shoulders. "Sas.." He slurred his name as they continued to walk to the blond's apartment.

"I'm here baka." Sasuke said as he shifted closer to the blond. "I'm not doing to let you drink anymore." He said into the blond's ear.

All he got was a grunt and a displeasing sighing.

He chuckled as they continued walking the blond home.

Sasuke moved to the side as people walked by them, they soon reached the blonds building. They headed inside the room and Sasuke laid the blond down, he undressed the blond and covers him underneath the bed sheets. After tucking the male in he strolled out the door.

He made sure he had locket the door as he left to go home and sleep.

**'Love Is A Jerk And Sometimes A Messy fterward'**

Yesterday came when Naruto opened his clear blue eyes, it took sometimes to adjust to the room light from the sun that peeked through the shades. Naruto pulled the covers over his head, he didn't need to get up, it was the weekend no classes.

It didn't faze the blond to not see the raven beside him when he woke up. He soon sigh underneath the covers and throw them off him and got up, since the raven wasn't here he was going to go to his doom room to visit him.

He groaned as he sat up and clutched the side of his head, he must had drank to much last night. He kind of remember Sasuke helping him home and into the covers before leaving.

He'd have to thank the raven once he got there. He shook of his hangover as he stood up and walked to his shower, he got in and a few moments later hew got out all soak and wet. He toweled himself off and walked back into his bedroom. He opened the drawers and started clothing himself before heading out.

**'Love Is A Jerk And Sometimes A Messy Afterward'**

Gaara was probably have the best time but his face wouldn't have shown it, he had woke up in Sasori bed with him laying over top of his chest. His red hair tickled his under chin as he lifted his head up to see the clock on his night stand, it was a little after ten and he'd see no reason to get up.

Gaara just lifted his arm from the other boys waist and scratched at his lower cheek as he regain his sleep with his bed partner. He had wondered a few times on why the boy finally came out. Gaara felt the movements of Sasori, the male was getting up.

His opened his jaded eyes to see the back of Sasori. "Hey." He said as he lifted a hand and placed it on his back, running his hand down his back.

Sasori sighed, and then let out a yawn. He glanced over his shoulder to see Gaara there, laying on his back with his head tilted a little. "Gaara." He didn't know why it felt awkward to wake up with another body laying next to his. "This is a first, waking up next to someone. Feeling very weird but I think I could get use to it."

"I know what you mean. I haven't told anyone beside other gays, I was surprise to find one that some where gay as well." Gaara moved up next to the other red-haired. Their chest exposed to eachother, they were also naked underneath the white sheet.

**'Love Is A Jerk And Sometimes A Messy Afterward'**

Sasuke had getting up at early morning, he rushed to the shower and got in. He came out naked and headed to his closet from some clothes to put on. He grabbed a red shirt and tan shorts with flipfops, he went to sit down on his bed and made some calls.

He first called his brother to see they were still on from breakfast at McDonald. His brother confirm that yes they were still on with breakfast. Sasuke had to call, since his brother's business life was always busy with schedule and reschedule appointments days and nights.

He then called his mother to see if lunch was still on. His mother had a problem with scheduling things where she had already schedule appointment with her hair stylist or a the salon doing her nails. She said she was sorry but she had made plans with a message. He told her it was alright that he could make other plans.

He hanged up the cell phone, he grabbed his keys off the table at the side of his bed before making his way to the door. He locket the door behind him and he walked over to the stairway, it was mainly to wake him more up.

**'Love Is A Jerk And Sometimes A Messy Afterward'**

Naruto didn't hear or saw the door closed as the elevator doors open as he headed for his boyfriends front door. He knocked a few times and he got nothing, his pulled back his sleeve to see what time it was. Still was around 9 in the morning so Sasuke might still be in bed or taking a shower.

He knocked again and got nothing. His mouth pulled to one side, Sasuke had to be busy. He was glad that Sasuke and Kiba were sharing the same building. He'll come back later to see if his raven was up. He headed back to the elevator and push the floor below Sasuke's. The elevator opened and he walked open and towards Kiba's room number.

He banged on the door rather then knock. He waited and he heard a few bad words that must had come from Inuzuka Kiba. He sounded like he had just woken up. He tapped his foot in waiting.

Kiba pulled the door opened and he looked like he was in misery for the looks of it. His hair was spiked in all ways, his had dark porches under his eyes.

"What happened to you?" He asked as he pushed passed the brunette.

Kiba glared as his eyes moved to the passing male. "Nothing."

"You sure?"

"No..." He grunted as he slammed the door shut.

Naruto leaned down and picked up a hacky sack, "are you depressed since you didn't get anyone to fuck you?" He tossed the beany sack back and forth in his hands.

"Maybe."

"Kiba you'll find someone with a huge dick and he just begging to fuck you." He resured his friend. He flopped down on the computer chair.

"Since you brought up fucking, where's Sasuke? Shouldn't you two be glued at the hips."

His eyes frowned, "I don't know, I went to his door and no-one answered."

"Tried calling?"

"No. I'm just going to wait until later to go pester him."

**'Love Is A Jerk And Sometimes A Messy Afterward'**

Sasuke flipped his cell phone as he received a texted from Juugo, it was a Halloween picture of a guy had his back turn and was bending over and his ass in Halloween paint. He lightly laughed at the picture before clapping it shut as he was near the restaurant his brother told him to be at.

He stuffed his ENV2 phone in the front pocket, he turned his back to the door and pushed it open using his back since on his his hands was inside his pocket and the other holding a can pepsi that he got at a vending machine. Her crashed the can and throw it in a trash bin, he had spotted his older brother sitting alone with a phone to his ear.

He slowly walked over to him, not wanting to disturbed his phone. He heard a little bit and he now knew it was Itachi's wife. He wasn't to fond on her, always treating him like a infection rather then her husbands little brother.

"Itachi!" He said a little to loud, as he sat down and grinned at his brother expression. "How are you doing?"

Itachi rolled his eyes, "I can't talk to two people at once!"

"Have you tried? And what are you doing on a phone when your here to visit and talk with me?" He looked smug as he heard a few words on the phone.

"Yes, that's your idiot brother-in-law." He said into the phone.

Sasuke scoffed, "my GPA is 2.0 more then hers."

"Yes, yes, He come up with a smart as retort. I'll see you when I get home. Bye." He snapped the phone shut and placed it on top of the table, next to his napkin and fork. "How's your school work?"

"A's."

"Father will be glad to hear that."

Sasuke looked around and then a thought hit him. "Since your sitting I'm guessing you ordered for us?"

Itachi looked away before answering. "Egg and sausage muffin for you and pancakes for me. They were busy and ask me to sit and they will bring our order."

"So food and small talk, life huh?" He snorted.

**'Love Is A Jerk And Sometimes A Messy Afterward'**

"AGGGRR!" Kiba screamed as his Wii character bowl and missed the pins. He dropped the controller as Naruto was making his character bowl and knock the pins down.

"It must suck to be you!" Naruto whistled as he placed his controller down and picked up the forgotten hacky sack. "What to play catch?"

"Go find your boyfriend, I'm sure he would like to play pitcher and catcher with you!!"

"THAHAHAHAH. Wow Kiba. Your really need to get laid! Why don't I take you clubbing."

"Clubbing 10 in the morning!"

"Theres always someone there...Come on, you seems really down, please?!"

Kiba pushed himself up and sat on the bed, "alright I'll do it but only for you." Kiba got up and he grabbed a red cotton jacket on their way out.

**'Love Is A Jerk And Sometimes A Messy Afterward'**

"Breakfast was good Itachi." Sasuke said as he crumble the wrap of his egg muffin sandwich. "So when are you going intruded in my life again?"

Itachi stood up, grabbing the tray with their trash on it. "Two weeks from now, if your good I might bring your lovey sister-in-law."

"Can't wait and I will make sure I get a B just to never see her face." Sasuke said with a frown.

Itachi chuckled, "I'll see you later little brother." Itachi walked over to the bins and dumped their trash in before placed the tray on top. He didn't look back as he left the restaurant.

After watching Itachi through the glass as he walked to his car, Sasuke grabbed his middle sized Dr. pepper. He went to the men's room, he set his drink on the counter top as he washed his hands, flinging his hands before going over to the paper towel.

After drying his hands, his dig inside his pocket to grabbed his cell phone. He called Naruto to see if he's awake and to find out it he has a hangover.

He was greeted with a hello. "Naruto what are you doing?" He said as he looked himself in the mirror. "Your with Kiba and your clubbing? Why 10 in the morning? Theres like no one out for him to meet?" Sasuke eyes widen, "he met someone?! Who?" He waited as the blond explain through the phone. "I've never heard of him. Hey listen do you want to meet up like now?" Sasuke smiled as the blond gave his answer.

**'Love Is A Jerk And Sometimes A Messy Afterward'**

Sasuke and Naruto had met up on their restaurant that they always did, they stood underneath the white archway. They chatted as Sasuke wanted Naruto to tell him who Kiba got a date.

"The guy looked alright, but he had a cockroach with him."

"Cockroach? Who did Kiba hook up with?"

"Kiba just wanted someone to clean his piles, or something like that..The cockroach was in a clear box..." Naruto reached out to take Sasuke's hands as they were heading to Sasuke's room. His roommate is Gaara and Sasuke said he isn't there, he had got a phone call early saying he will be staying at Sasori for awhile.

They walked hand in hand, not caring that the pink-haired waitress was sending them glares. She turned away and started talking to another guy.

**'Love Is A Jerk And Sometimes A Messy Afterward'**

Naruto was gentle pressed up against Sasuke door, he kissed a few times, throwing in some tongue flicking. Pale hands moved up the blonds to to his hips, pressed them firmly to the door. "Sas..." Naruto pulled his mouth back, he looked up into black eyes. His tan hands searched for the door handle, mouths come together.

Fingers wrapped around the knock and twisted, Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonds waist not even breaking their kiss they stumble inside.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke released the blond from his arms and pulled away from the blond, he stared wordless at his mother. He wiped his hands against his jeans.

Mikoto was stun as to see another boy kissing her son.

"Mom what are you doing here, I thought you had message appointment."

"I lied. I wanted to surprise you."

There were noises coming from outside the door, three heads moved to the door entrance. Fugaku came in with a small grin, "Sasuke."

"D-dad your here too."

"Looks like you made some friends." He said towards the blond that looked to be cowardly behind the ravens back

"Honey...um."

"Sas?"

_Fuck!_ He turned around, "Naruto lets go out into the hallway for a sec.." He gently pushed the blond towards the door, by passing his father, he shut the door behind them. "Naruto I want you to go to your room and I'll come over later."

Naruto nodded but his eyes were locket on the door, he heard Sasuke's mothers' voice, for want he could tell she was telling Sasuke's father of what she saw them doing. "Are you going to be alright."

"Of course." Fingers ran over three whiskers marks.

**'Love Is A Jerk And Sometimes A Messy Afterward'**

Naruto had left Sasuke by himself as his deal with his parents, he was already walking outside Sasuke's building. He could wait and spy at the corner of the building to see his parents leave and see if Sasuke's mad with him. Naruto shook his head, he wouldn't go against Sasuke.

He began walking again, and soon his feet lead him across campus where his building were. He walked inside and he began waiting. He had called Kiba and then Gaara.

Kiba just laughed and told him he was busy.

Gaara did the same, expect the laughing part.

He needed so advice on this situation, he slapped himself on the forehead. "Iruka." The phone rang and was picked up and was greeted by a friendly voice. "Hey Iruka, its Naruto."

"Naruto, you sound depressed...whats going on?"

Naruto gulped, "Sasuke and I were making out outside his room and we went inside and his mother was there."

"Oh..I'm so sorry Naruto..what happened?"

"Nothing. His father came into the room and Sasuke took me into the hallway and told me to go home. He told me he'll come over later." Naruto was now pacing back and forth. "I don't know what to do.."

"That is a toughly...how I see it, I think you just have to wait until Sasuke comes and then you two came figure out the details."

Naruto stopped and sat down on his bed. "That's does sound like a plan...but I can't deal with the waiting!"

Iruka laughed. "Naruto I think that you can do this!"

"Thanks Iruka, I'll see you Monday." Naruto end the call there. He got up and went to his computer and surf the net for any kind of a distraction for his mind.

**'Love Is A Jerk And Sometimes A Messy Afterward'**

**Knock, knock.**

Naruto groaned as his face was laying on top of his key board, he lifted his head up and hit the mouse and looked at the time. It was one minute night until midnight.

**Knock, knock, knock.** The knocking become louder.

Naruto pushed himself from his desk, wheels rolling him backwards. He stood up and headed for the door, he paused with one hand was reaching out to the handled. _Could it be Sasuke?_ He took a intake of air before his fingers wrapped around the knob. He twisted it and pulled, Narutos' eyes met our pairs of black eyes.

"Sasuke?" He said as he recognized his boyfriends face, he was standing next to a woman that Sasuke had called mother. The woman eyes looked like they were once been crying.

"You must be Naruto." She said politely.

Blue eyes gazed over to the ravens face to see him gave a nod. "Yes ma."

"Uchiha Mikoto." She once again said in a polite tone. "Mikoto."

"Umm.." Awkward silence and then.. "do you want to come in?"

"Yes please." She voice was sweet, but Narutos' ears could detected bitterness. They entered as Naruto stepped aside to et they walk in, he closed the door behind them.

Mikoto seems distance as she moved further away from the boys, "how long have you two been together?"

Sasuke turned and sat on the blond's bed, "almost three weeks."

"Ah.." She was perfectly pressed against the wall next to the door. "And have two been alone together?"

"Once mom. Maybe you should go find dad, I didn't want to tell us guys like this." Sasuke stood up and headed for the door.

She pushed yourself from the wall, "just one more question. How long have you been gay?"

"6years." He opened the door up and looked to his mother's face. "I'll see or call you later."

Mikoto turned herself sideway, she turned her head and looked at the blond before moving out the door and she stopped and looked at her son. "I wish that could be easy for us, but I don't think this will work out."

"...Yea I know." Sasuke shut the door and turned around to get a arm full of blond hair and tan body.

**'Love Is A Jerk And Sometimes A Messy Afterward'**

"That was amazing!" Kiba panted as sweat ran down his face, he had a smile on his face as he stared up at the ceiling. Kiba turned his head and find sunglasses on his face once again. "You don't have to wear them 'Men In Black'" He chuckled.

"I could be a agent and you will never know." Shino pulled out a pen like with a red eye tip. It flashed. "You won't remember any of this, we didn't have sex." Shino got out of bed as Kiba slowly blinked his eyes, he dressed himself and grabbed the cockroach. "I better get you back to HQ."

The End.

a/n What the hell just happened?...On a different note...Kiba got the sex but he didn't...plz don't be mad its was my brains fault...if realised the saddest of Sasuke and Naruto and wanted to crack you guys up...This is it..it didn't take that long that part II took...someone told me it took me 10 months for part II..(I thought it was much longer) I didn't think this story would have a three parter. I thought it was going to be a one-shot but I realised this story had much more going for it.


End file.
